Granny Viper
Granny Viper aka The People Finder is a character from volume 6,"Pilgrimage of the Sacred and the Profane". She specializes in finding children who have been spirited away. She rescued Tae from captivity and is determined to delivering her safe across the desert so she can claim her reward. Appearance Her face is so wrinkled her age can no longer be determined, and she doesn't have a single tooth. She ties her silver hair back with a vermilion ribbon, and wears a gold-fringed vest and blouse. Though she's apparently over a hundred, it seems she walks hunched over to get sympathy. Her lower back looks like it'd snap in two if someone even touched it, and just below it, she wears a survival belt with a large jar that is apparently ceramic. Biography Known as "People Finder" and is considered as the Inner Frontier's greatest locator of those who'd been hidden. The reason she hates Dhampir's is not given at first where she slowly reveals these deep seated feelings as time goes by. In the past, she had a son, but on the night he was to be wed, he sank his fangs into the throat of his beloved fiance, then ran off. It is this reason that he was cursed with her nature as a Dhampir that is the true root of her hatred toward them. She is well known on the Frontier and boasts that if she gives the word many of them will come running to her aid. She plans to start up a fabric shop in the future. In order to cross the Desert of No Return in four days time and deliver Tae, the girl she rescued from Castle Gradinia, to the town of Barnabas, she asks D to travel with them. When she's shot through the heart, she has the great fortune to pass away with D holds her hand. The lawyer Thornton is probably behind her murder. In opposition to Frontier tradition, her funeral procession consists only of Tae driving the wagon and, initially, D as sole mourner. However, the Bullow Brothers join him to pay their respects. Powers and Abilities Ceramic Jar- She has a special jar filled with multiple particles that can manipulate or destroy anything. When she makes a picture with the colored sand inside that jar (mentally controlled), she can affect the thing it depicts just as if the picture were really the object. Equipment Viper's Wagon- She travels on a wagon with a cylindrical cover and covered on 3 sides by a canopy of reinforced plastic that carries the recovered children that are her "merchandise". '' 'Flamethrower'- The one Granny Viper carries was made in the Capital. It has a tank full of oil from fire-dragon fat, a leather pressure pump, and a reinforced plastic nozzle. 'Blunderbuss' 'Omnidirectional Safety Mirror'- A piece of equipment on Granny Viper's wagon. Made of more than a dozen lenses bent into special angles and wired in place, the mirror not only provides clear view on all four sides of the wagon, but the sky above it and the earth below it as well. 'Sewing machine'''- It's easy to see by the sewing machine she carries in her wagon that Granny Viper is serious about working toward making her dream a reality. Before becoming a People Finder, she used to make children's clothes in the Capital. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dhampirs